


Day Three: Knife Play

by CasualCazz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blood, Bondage, GORE!!!, Implied Death, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, Other, Rape, Restraints, Torture, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: You and Blue try to spice up your sex life, but with his cheshire grin and his teeth stained with blood, you suddenly regret your decisions.





	Day Three: Knife Play

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags.

It was a mistake to trust him. Never in your life have you been so wrong about a person, and now, you’re about to pay the price. It started off normal, heck, a little kinky. Your boyfriend, Blue, had kindly bought bed restraints to spice up for sex life, and you had to admit that you were a little excited for it. After mindlessly going to work, you rushed home and into your shared bedroom and found a naked little skeleton holding a rose in his mouth, laying on the side of your rose-petal covered bed and surrounded by red candles. Blue handed you the flower, and lowered down on his knees to kiss your hand. You couldn’t help but giggle at the romantic gesture, especially since you mostly saw his sweet, adorable side. Being as short as he was, Blue stood on the mattress to reach your lips and held your face against his like you were his whole world. His hands trailed to your shoulders as the kiss becomes more heated and you help him quickly slip off your shirt and your pants, leaving you in nothing but your underwear. Blue’s tongue slid into your mouth and he softly caressed your skin, lighting a fire in your sex. He pulled away, face flushed with ardent desire, and guided you to the bed. Pulling out the bed straps, he tightly tied the rope on both your wrists and ankles and your hands and feet immediately go weak from the lack of blood circulation. You frowned and wondered if you should mention that to your boyfriend, but you wanted this night to be exciting and if it really caused a problem for you, you can say the safe word. 

“You’re beautiful,” Blue murmured into the folds of your neck, his hot breath panting against your ear.

You gasped as something sharp dragged along your skin and your body stiffened from the pain. You didn’t realize how rough he was going to be, especially since up to this point, the two of you only had vanilla sex. Yet, it excited you, and you wanted to see what would happen. He trailed painful kisses down your shoulders and to your chest, leaving dark bruises surrounding your nipples. Blue ignored your whimpers and engulfed a hard nub into his mouth. His right hand lingered above your soft lips and he pushed two fingers inside. You instantly sucked on them, coating them with your saliva (were they always this sharp?!), and once Blue was satisfied, he pulled out, and shoved them into your tight hole. You throw your head back and screamed from the sudden force, your legs trembling from the ripping fire spreading from your poor entrance.

You shake your head furiously and unsuccessfully try to shift away, but you were too tightly bound, “Blue!!! Stop it please! Reset! Reset!”

You continued to cry out your safe word, but that didn’t stop Blue’s pace, though it did get his attention. He released your nipple and his icy cold eyelights flickered up at you. A shiver of fear tightened around your stomach as the monster on top of you growled at you. Sensing your fright, Blue smirked sadistically, flashing you his large chompers.

“Come on, dear, you can take this. You’re strong,” he praised as he increased his thrusting, his sharp phalanges curling upwards.

You shrieked as he scratched the lining of your walls, and you grew dizzy as you catch a glimpse of the blood dripping down your hole.

“Stop it, Blue, please! Reset!” you beg and shook your head, “Why are you doing this? I can’t do it, please stop!”

Blue’s smirk faltered and he sighed as he pulled his fingers out of your hole. He licked the blood away from his phalanges and gave you a “what am i gonna do with you,” glare. Any trace of the person you thought you knew was gone, leaving behind nothing but a cold, unloving monster who reveled in your torture. Blue wordlessly stood up and exited the bedroom, leaving you alone to cry hysterically and have a moment of relief that it was over. You had no idea what just happened, but right then, you had to focus on getting out and going as far away from this place as possible.

You tried to pull on the rope and twists your wrists to get yourself free, but it was useless. Thinking back, you had an inkling that Blue tied it this tight for this purpose. You didn’t get out in time. Blue returned again, with his hands behind his back, and his usual cheery smile you loved so much. But this time, it only made it much worse. Your body shook as he came closer and sat on top of your stomach, his finger lovingly brushing against your chin.

“I’m so sorry that you didn’t enjoy that!” Blue apologized with sincerity, “You just looked so cute like that….and I couldn’t stop myself…”

He stared down at you with insatiable hunger and pulled a steak knife from behind his back and lightly dragged it across your neck. You screamed and frantically struggled, but in a blink of an eye, Blue’s fist tightly curled around your neck and crushed your windpipe, your screams becoming quiet gasps of air.

“I brought us a new toy to play with!” his cyan eyelights sucked the soul out of your body, “But you have to keep still. Or you’ll get hurt.”

He released your neck, but your voice was still gone, reducing you to a quiet puddle of tears. At this point, you had no choice but to comply and hoped that it would all end soon. This torture wasn’t going to last forever, you reminded yourself. You just had to endure. Though your mind was numb, your body was not. As the sharp blade dragged against your skin, your heart pounded furiously, like you were going to have a heart attack any minute. Though he never pressed hard enough of draw blood, you doubt you’d have his mercy for long. Finally, he reached your pelvis, and a certain kind of curiosity sparked in him.

“I wonder what would happen if…”

Before you realized what was gonna happen, Blue shoved the knife inside your quivering hole and sliced up your inside with its quick thrusts. Your cries were nothing but hoarse whispers as you desperately kicked and struggled, knowing that you were never going to be the same again. The pain was indescribable, and at this point, you wish could just die. You tried forcing yourself to pass out or bite on your tongue so you could choke on your blood, anything to just end it all. Through your blurry vision, you could still see Blue mutilating you with crazed excitement, and he just discovered that with his slashing, he could pull out your intestines from the inside, and used his knife to chop them up as if he was preparing a meal. You felt nothing but cold, cold like his eyes, as you laid there, and took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
